


7 minuets

by princeAl



Series: Smutt shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Party, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Truth or Dare, drunk, george gives dream head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeAl/pseuds/princeAl
Summary: After a few rounds or dumb truths and dares it started to get, well intense.  “Okay Dream truth or dare?” Wilbur asked “Dare” “I dare you to go upstairs and play 7 minuets in heaven with someone of your choice.”.  Dream gulped mainly because there were no girls, but also because the boy he thought he liked was sitting right next to him.  He slowly turned his head to George.  “Me?” George asked in confusion.  “Yes, now come with me”, they stood up and went up stairs to the guest room in Karl’s house.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Smutt shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101374
Kudos: 175





	7 minuets

Sloppy kisses, messy hair, touchy hands, and bruises skin was how the night ended. Neither of them didn't expect their night to end like this.

Dream was your average good looking jock that was friendly with everyone, had a lot of friends, and had a giant secret. George on the other hand was that one kid that isn’t quite popular but is a whole vibe and really fun to be around, not to mention also good looking.

Dream wasn’t the one for parties but this time it was a small one with a few students from his class. He thought it would be a good idea to join along with his best friend, Sapnap. “So you wanna go to a party, with me. There might be alcohol and shit man, you down for that?”. Dream sharply inhaled, “fuck it, might as well have fun for once”. They laughed at that remark as they continued their school day.  
_______

It was a few hours after school and it was about time to go to the party. He wasn’t excited but he thought it could be fun.

Dream pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “Are you almost here dude?”, “actually I am here, get out here”. Dream peered out his window to see his friend's car, Sapnap was finally here.

He rushed out and hopped in the brunet's small car. “Who’s house is it exactly?” Sapnap shot Dream a smirk “Karls”. Sapnap and Karl have been in a relationship for a little while now. Dream hummed in response to that knowing Sap would be doing some dumb shit tonight.

As they arrived at the party, Karl’s driveway was full with about 5 cars. “Who’s all here?” Dream asked Sapnap, “Well there’s Bad, Skeppy, Quackity, Wilbur, and George”. Dreams stomach turned at the last name. 

George and Dream have been friends for quite awhile, maybe a year or two now. George was openly bisexual, but Dream on the other hand was in the closet but had no clue if he actual liked boys or not. All he knew was he had some feelings for George that he could never admit.

________

Going inside Dream saw a small group of 4 people sitting in a circle, a few of them looked drunk except for Quackity. “Hey guyss look whos heree”, Wilbur slurred as he pointed twords Dream and Sapnap. “Hey dude!” Sapnap said walking over to the group as Dream awkwardly waved and stayed by the door. 

Dream looked around in hope to spot George, he did spot him in the kitchen with Karl. Walking up to them and greeting them. “Hey guys”, “Dreaamm” Karl spouted out and went into a loose embrace. George giggle at what was happening, “hey Dream” “hey George. Karl you can stop hugging me now and are you drunk?”. Karl giggled “Yes and you should be too”, he grabbed a bottle and added it to Dream. “You want me to drink straight Vodka?”. “Yess”

Fuck it, Dream thought to himself as he chugged someoff the Vodka wincing at the tasted. “Hand it here” Dream handed the bottle to George, who precied to drink it without wincing or anything. “Damn, that was kind of hot” “What?”. George shot a look of confusion to Dream, “Uh nothing, how drunk are you?” “I’m fucked”.

Interrupting the two, Karl suggested something “let's play truth or dare”. Of course it wouldn’t be a party without a bunch of drunks playing truth or dare. Karl skipped twords his boyfriend and snuggled up next to him.

“Let’s go” George grabbed Dream's hand and pulled him towards the others. Dream’s face turned red at the action. 

_______

After a few rounds or dumb truths and dares it started to get, well intense. “Okay Dream truth or dare?” Wilbur asked “Dare” “I dare you to go upstairs and play 7 minuets in heaven with someone of your choice.”. Dream gulped mainly because there were no girls, but also because the boy he thought he liked was sitting right next to him. He slowly turned his head to George. “Me?” George asked in confusion. “Yes, now come with me”, they stood up and went up stairs to the guest room in Karl’s house.

“So why did you choose me?” “Can I tell you something?”. George was confused where this could be going. “Ithink I like you,” Dream said as he twiddled his thumbs. George bursted out in laughter “I thought you were straight,” “I did to but” “oh you're serious”. Dream nods his head, “here I’m going to kiss you and you’re gonna tell me how you feel about it okay?”

George moves his hands to cup Dream's face and pulls him in closer to his. Slightly turning his head and leaning in. Their lips met and Dream loved it. The kiss was long and sweet, George's lips tasted like cherries to Dream. George pulled back, Dream wined at his action. “Do it again, I don’t want it to stop” George smirked and pulled himself closer to Dream.

This time it was more sloppy, more needy on both ends. Dream was hungry for more than just kisses. He moved his arms around George's waist and pulled him on top of his lap. Snaking his hand up George’s shirt, feeling him up and down. 

“I have an idea” George hopped off of Dream's lap and got on his knees at the edge of the bed. “I know where this is going” Dream smirked as he unzipped his pants for George.

George started palming Dream through his boxers as he felt his length grow he felt how big it was. He gulped thinking his throat is going to be destroyed after this. He pulled Dreams pants and boxers down to see his length bounce out. Looking at it made George get hard himself. “You gonna stop staring at it in awe and suck it already?” Dream's voice was very demanding, making George want to suck this dude off even more.

Grabbing the base of Dreams cock, George started to slowly pump it as he slowly licked up the shaft up to the tip. Dream groaned out and laced his hands in George's hair. George put only the tip in his mouth, sworlying his tongue around it. Dream getting egar pushed georges head down some. “Stop teasing already,” Dream growled. George complied and quickly took Dreams length in his mouth.

Bobbing his head up and down, moving his tongue as he sucked the blonde off forgetting they were in here for only seven minutes.

Dream forcefully started moving Georges head up and down, pulling his hair while doing so. George moaned down Dream's dick causing it to vibrate. “Fuckkk” Dream moaned. 

As soon Dream was about to finish, Sapnap burst through the food. “Holly shit-” he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two boys. “Hey, get out!” Dream yelled as George didn’t care and kept sucking. “Guys! George is giving Dream head!”

As George kept sucking, Dream came in his mouth and groaned trying to make it not noticeable. George noticed Sapnap was recording and decided to open his mouth to show Dream the mess he made, then swallowing it all while licking his lips. “Fuck, that was hot”.

“Let's get back to the game” George winked at Dream and passed Sapnap. “Fucking delete that dumbass” “I’m gonna wait until I show you in the morning” Sapnap laughed as he left Dream in the room alone.

Dream groaned out of embarrassment. Deciding it was time to go back to the game, Dream pulled his pants up and returned to Sapnap showing the group the video.

“Fuck you all” Dream scolled.


End file.
